Masquerade (Earth-210)
Masquerade is an alien form from Duplex Tribulatio. Appearance Masquerade like all other from its kind is made of energy and doesn't have a pernament form. Instead it takes its appearance based on its own, in this case Alex's, soul and mind. Masquerade usually takes the form of a tall and slender humanoid made of black energy. His head is a red skull covered by black flames with red energy making his eyes and a huge grin that doesn't change when he talks. His arms are disproportionate with the right being longer and having huge claws on it. The rest of his upper body is covered by a torn red suit with a high yellow lined collar. The shoulders of the outfit usually stand up with the left bigger than the right. Masquerade also has some sort of white neckerchief the ends of which go under his arms and come out from behind as tentacles made of black and red energy. His legs usually take the form of either silver blades or golden spikes and when they take the form of blades he also wears high red boots. The Arc-System is located in the middle of his collar and holds the "neckerchief". Abilities * Darkness Manipulation * Death Energy Manipulation: Masquerade and its race are beings completely comprised of Death Energy, the opposite of Mana and therefor have the ability to manipulate and absorp it. * Soul Manipulation: A side power acquired from its connection with death, Masquerade is able to absorp the souls of those who were unable to pass to the afterlife and use their strenght. * Memory Reading: Masquerade is able to read the memories of the death. * Mana Absorption: Under certain circumstances Masquerade is able to absorp Mana and transform it into Death Energy. * Magic: Masquerade's Death Energy allows him to use magic, but that power is limited only to Dark and Death Magic. * Limited Reality Warping * Object Creation: Masquerade is able to summon various items which hold most of his magical abilities. * Reanimation * Flight * Space Survivability * Telekinesis Special Powers * Mana Nullification: If a being who doesn't use Death Energy tries to absorp Masquerade, the Death Energy and Live Energy inside that person's body would Nullificate each other, causing them to get weaker the more their absorp. * Fire Barrier: A side power that Masquerade has no power upon is the summon of a circle of white fire upon transformation. This fire lasts for around five seonds and doesn't burn like usual fire, instead it servers as a barrier between the living and the dead. Summons * Masks: Masquerade is able to summon various masks, each of which has a different special effect that is activated when they get put on a target. Those powers can vary from mind controling, weaking, enhancing and etc. * Knives: '''Masquerade is able to summon knives, which he could either use as projectiles or melee weapons. The number of knives he can summon at once is around three hundreds at the moment. * '''Magical Circle: '''Masquerade is able to summon a glowing Magical Circle on the ground where he stands. The exact number of effects it has is unknown, but the circle seems to enhance Masquerade's magical powers while he is inside it and gives him limited Clairvoyance. * '''Reverse Circle: '''A different kind of circle Masquerade is able to summon. This one has a more protective function, which, if Masquerade took any hits while its activated, the circle separates the damage and turn it into a clone of Masquerade. At the moment this effect last for around 30 seconds before the circle disappear along with all of the clones it created. * '''Iron Maiden: '''This item allows Masquerade to teleport to different locations using it. The Iron Maiden also has high durability and can fire a single magical beam while its summoned. * '''Magical Box: '''Masquerade can summon a huge black box which swaps swaps the places of the object or person currently inside with a target choosen by Masquerade. * '''Magical Hats: '''Masquerade can summon multiple giant hats which serve as hiding spots during a fight. Masquerade is able to freely teleport through the hats to avoid attacks. * '''Coffins: '''Masquerade's coffins server a series of different functions. Their main power is to trap a traget inside of themselves, absorp their Mana and turn it into Death Energy which Masquerade can absorp by entering the coffins. Those Coffins are also Masquerade's only way to reanimate corpses, either by turning them into half-decayed zombies or completely healing them. Masquerade can also use this to trap or summon the souls of the death. * '''Cylinders: '''Masquerade can summon cylinders which absorps and redirect attacks. * '''Mirror: '''Masquerade can summon giant mirrors which turn the reflections of others into clones under the control of Masquerade. * '''Wands: Masquerade is able to summon various wands which allow him to focus his energy and cast spells or magic, something he is unable to do without them. Weaknesses Masquerade's main weakness take the form of his own equipment. The objects he summons are crucial to his powers of controlling Death Energy, so if they get destroyed or he is unable to summon them Masquerade loses nearly 80% of his abilities. Masquerade has a weakness toward holy items, holy beings and angelic-beings in general, though according to Alex himself those things are mostly just annoying and are only able to slightly weaken the form unless he takes a heavy direct hit in which case they are pretty dangerous. Masquerade also seems to have his own personality which loves doing over-the-top moves and using fifty times more of its power that necessary in any given situation. Because of that Masquerade tends to quickly run out of energy, which in turn leads to quick detransformations. Appearances TBA. Trivia *A working name for Masquerade that ShadowFire wasn't aware about until checking the list of aliens on the wikia was Dread Rider. Edgy I know. *Masquerade is the only one of Alex's aliens whose name is canon to the series it appears in and is named by Alex himself. **The reason he choose that name wasn't because of the ability to summon mask, but because when he is transformed into it he feels like he isn't wearing a mask. **Another reason for that is that Masquerade's form is based on what Alex sees himself as. * Masquerade is the most demonic-looking Umbr' Magum in the Mortal Realm. * The equipment that he can summon are based on Yu-Gi-Oh! cards that were either used with, or made for the Dark Magician. Category:Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Black Aliens Category:Self-Duplication Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens Category:Teleportation Aliens Category:Unique Aliens Category:Energy Absorption Aliens Category:Energy Manipulation Aliens Category:Magic Aliens Category:Telekinetic Aliens Category:Earth-210 Category:Characters Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Spiked Aliens Category:Clawed Aliens Category:Energy Beings Category:Red-Eyed Aliens Category:Bladed Aliens Category:Magic Category:Magic Users